


What he Needed

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese just needed something of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Needed

Bear scouted around the flat, tail wagging as he watched his masters follow suit. Reese with his gun drawn and Harold taking his time closing and locking up the front door. Once the operative was sure the place the clear, he relaxed against the kitchen counters. Finch lumbered over, setting down the briefcase full of banking records and reached down to give Bear a scratch, the dogs tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

Looking up, Finch watched as Reese peeled out of the dirty black jacket, folding it up and tossing it onto the counter. John let out a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves, stretching his arms and just staring at Finch. “Mister Reese?” Harold frowned, stepping over closer and tipping his head to the side. Bold as always, John leaned forward and snagged Finch gently around the waist, nosing down into the soft collar of a tan shirt and settling in there. “J-John,” Harold said with a kind of irritated, yet amused puff of air, simply resting palms flat on either side of Reese’s broad shoulders.

“I need this, just for a few minutes...” Reese mumbled, squeezing Harold a bit tighter and hunkering down. The genius simply let his lips quirk up, moving to thread his nimble fingers through greying locks; gently tilting Johns chin up so he could give him a proper kiss. It was soft and tender, almost as a promise, a nonverbal binding that held them together. And it was just what Reese needed.


End file.
